The present invention relates to orthodontic appliances and, more particularly, to an orthodontic appliance for establishing and maintaining normal alignment of the teeth.
In straigtening teeth, it is common practice to employ metal bands looped about groups of teeth and about selected individual teeth to exert a steady force. This force is utilized to slowly pull the teeth into alignment over a protracted period of time and with periodic adjustment of band tension and location. While usually effective, and required for advanced cases of deformity of the dental arch, such devices are unduly complex in structure and unnecessarily expensive to install and adjust in less severe cases.
Moreover, it is now well recognized that, particularly in children, the teeth slowly deviate from normal alignment over a relatively long period of time. This phenomena suggests the desirability of a temporary brace to maintain normal alignment during the formative years, particularly of the front teeth of growing children, in order to avoid the necessity of the more costly and complex orthodontic appliances utilized for advanced degrees of deformity. Unfortunately, there has been a noticeable lack of acceptable devices for this purpose.
Additionally, where there is incipient deviation in growing children, normal orthodontic appliances are oftentimes unnecessary to reestablish normal alignment. Once again, the usual method employing metal bands is far more than is required and difficult, if not impossible, to justify due to the cost and potential discomfort to the child. Even in the case of adults, unless an advanced degree of deformity exists, a simple, inexpensive orthodontic appliance could be utilized.
Unfortunately, despite the clear need for such devices, there has been no known temporary brace available to satisfy the demand. This can be explained, in part, by the misconception of the public that, even for incipient deviation, there is no alternative but to turn to complex appliances installed and adjusted by orthodontists at considerable expense. However, in large part, there has been no suitable orthodontic appliance available to satisfy the demand for a temporary brace.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above stated problems and accomplishing the stated objectives.